Chapel Hearts
by Fire G
Summary: A tale of struggle and manipulation from Roxas' short life as a member of Organization XIII. An intense drama following Roxas on the unstable and involuntary situation he is thrust into upon he birth and eventual degradation.


Chapel Hearts

Prologue: Reminisce

"Hey Axel, do you think that what we're doing here is right?"

"What are ya talkin' about Roxas?"

"All of it. The Organization, Xemnas' plan, Kingdom Hearts; just everything."

"Ah you're just over thinking things. Just relax and do what feels natural, ya know?"

Roxas chuckled, "There you go again, tellin' me to just do whatever 'feels natural'. One day you're gonna tell the wrong person that and we're going to have to deal with the consequences."

"See, another example of you just over thinking things." Axel smirked. He relaxed his head back against the wall and sighed. "Common, we can't linger here all day, ya know. We've got work to do."

Roxas gazed back out at the view from the top of the clock tower. He and Axel hang out here every chance they get. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon of the sea. Finishing off the last bit of his sea-salt ice-cream, he stands and jumps to the top of the clock tower. The sea breeze wisps at his hair can cloak. The last bit of light falls beneath the horizon and Roxas narrows his eyes as he watches shadows gather into the train station square.

"Looks like we don't have to go hunting for them this time," Axel says as he raises himself off the edge of his perch.

"Them? Don't you just mean 'him'?" Roxas scoffed sarcastically.

"Ya know, nobody like a smartass." Axel spreads his arms and dark clouds swirl around his hands, then with a small burst of flame, coverts into spiked rings.

"Pretty nostalgic aye Axel?" Roxas smirks as the black mass grows taller and larger, forming a torso, arms, and head with tentacle like appendages.

"I'd say. The last time we fought a Darkness, it was the day you woke up."

Roxas stood firm as the Darkness focused his eyes on level with him. He found himself starring into the glowing yellow eyes and remembering the intense fear he felt that first day.

---[flashback]---

"_Roxas… Roxas. Awake my brother. Awake and be born."_

The voice rang out through the blinding white that enveloped him. The voice's sound was inviting, lulling him from the warmth of the light. The more he listened to the voice, the more he could feel the things around him. He could feel himself floating on his back with twelve bodies around him.

"_Awaken Roxas. Join our family and be whole again."_

Roxas' eyes slowly started to open. He was wearing a white tunic while floating on a bach. The twelve people around him were all garbed in black robes with hoods drawn up hiding their faces. Roxas layed there for a second studying each of the figures. "Where is he?"

"_Where is who, Roxas?"_ The figure directly ahead of him spoke.

"I.. I don't know."

The figure to his left stepped forward and led him out of the circle by the shoulder. "hey, don't worry about it. I'll treat you to some ice-cream and we'll see if we can't figure it out, ya know?"

---[flash-forward]---

Roxas is shaken from his thoughts as the Darkness swipes at him with his giant hands. Roxas jumps away to a nearby roof. The darkness takes another swipe at him. Roxas braced himself and shouts "Aeroga!" A wall of wind formed between him and the assault, stopping it in its wake.

---[flashback]---

"You like it?"

"mmhmm. It's sweet, but salty at the same time."

"It's called sea-salt ice-cream, a personal favorite of mine ya know? Now who were you talking about back there?"

Taking another bite of the ice-cream, "I don't know. I just know there's somebody I need to find." He looks down and kicks his feet

"Don't sweat it, it'll come to ya. Just do what feels natural to ya."

"…Yeah." He tentatively responds. Roxas stops kicking his feet as he notices a strange darkness below him. The mass quickly grew into a horrific being terrifying him to his core, but even with this fear, he felt intense anger and a sense of familiarity with the being."

"uh oh. Perk up kid, we've got company."

---[flash-forward]---

"You want me to step in, or do you wanna go it alone?" Axel asked spinning his discs on his fingers.

"I got this." Roxas brought his arms across his chest. "King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts" he muttered. Just then two flashes of light occurred in Roxas' hands. He was now holding two very large sterling silver keys, each with a very ornate handle that had a gothic look that twisted and turned into a heart-like shape and at the tip of each looked to be crowns, the right with three crests and the left with two.

"Aero." Roxas spoke and leapt high above the Darkness' head. He brought both keyblades above his own head and roared "Ragnarok!" Both keys flashed white as he brought them down upon the Darkness' head. A burst of white rushed down the Darkness and it quickly began to dissolve into nothingness, cleaved in two.

_**~Fin.**_

_**---**_

_**Author Notes:**_

For those who may not understand the basis and setting of this story after reading this prologue, Here's a brief summary about what you didn't/couldn't/did grasp.

**When/Time period: **In relation to the games, this story takes place between the exact moment of Sora's conversion to a heartless (IE: Roxas' birth) until he abandons Organization XIII to live his life in Twilight town (End of Chain of Memories/Sora's Sleep). That is slightly longer than 1 year (358/2 Days follows this same timeline if you're still confused about placement). At the opening of the story it is 113 days after Roxas' awakening.

**Where: **The bulk of the story will take place in Twilight Town (the real one, not the digital one) and Castle Oblivion, but will also branch into The World That Never Was and the Destiny Islands.

**Who: **The main characters in the story are Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Xemnas. The entire Organization will make occasional appearances throughout as well as King Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Ansem (the wise).

**The Facts: **are only a few certain facts from the games that I will adhere to in the story. 1.) Sora will make his way through Castle Oblivion and meet Namine then enter sleep. 2.) Roxas doesn't know who Sora is. 3.) Roxas abandons the Organization and loses his memories.

**Pairings:** There are no pairings in this story. The only pairing you'll see an alluding to is between Kairi and Sora. There will be some slight tension between Xion and Roxas.

**Xion:** If you're not sure who Xion is, then play 358/2 Days to learn her full history. If you're not that dedicated, then rest assured that I will be leaving her history mostly the same so you'll come to know regardless.


End file.
